Jaecyn Tiberius Riddick
:''"Oh, if only you could see the things I have in the way that I have. You might then understand why I do the things I do and realize I'm not so foolish or dim after all. Obstinate, assertive, and aggressive, perhaps, but no idiot." —Riddick to someone of a different mindset.'' Jaecyn Riddick, born Ja'Sean Tabr Raddekh, is a native of Ossus, Ysanna Tribesman, and a incredibly Force sensitive, and rather aggressive member of the Grey Jedi. He is also the Watchman, and the Head-of-State of Ossus, and commands a large portion of Ossus' military forces. Biography ---- Birth and Early Life A native of Ossus, and an Ysanna tribesman, Riddick born into a decent sized family in the capital city of Knossa. When he was six standard years old, the Sith attacked and killed most of his family. Riddick was able to find shelter and hide from the attacking Sith, since he wasn't skilled enough at the time to take on many in the striking force. Riddick had the misfortune of watching his father die as he furiously fought and defended his turf, bringing down what Riddick counted as almost three squads before succumbing. He was found, however, by a Jedi master, Teskin Sho, who was a member of a counter-strike force that made it's way from Kashyyyk, which was held by the Jedi at the time. Sho was of a more conservative mindset as Jedi went, but was also one who went where the force told him to go. Sho would take Riddick on as an apprentice and teach him in as many ways as he could and taking him on journeys to many worlds, the relationship between the two was friendly, with bantering between the two being an often occurrence. Jedi Training through Knighthood Teskin Sho's philosophy was that knowledge was an integral part of anyone's existence, and thus taught Jaecyn in many of the fields of study that he himself had studied, and even sent Jaecyn out on trips to discover knowledge for himself. Among places he would visit were Naboo, Coruscant, Tatooine, and others. During his training, Riddick would also learn of his heritage from his parents who, being your typical Ysanna, became force ghosts. In addition to that, he would, on several occasions, demonstrate a unusually quick turnaround in learning Force powers, as Ysanna are very strong in the Force. His connection to the Force, and skill in combat, taken separately, would have meant being trained as a consular or as a guardian, respectively. However, because he had the ways and means to rival each Jedi sect, together, Teskin's approach was to train Riddick as a sentinel instead, a balance of the two. In the years leading up to Riddick's knighting, Teskin Sho came to realize that his pupil wouldn't be very well received by his 'lightsider' peers, because he still harbored anger over the death of his family. Much to Master Sho's credit, however, this anger was tempered by his teachings. Sho thought it best that Riddick seek out the Grey Jedi and carry on with them, an unusual break from his more conservative stance. Riddick agreed with this, seeing that the Grey would probably be more flexible anyway. He would continue training in all the ways he could, including all seven saber forms, and even some dark powers, something that Master Sho found to be unsettling, despite his insisting that they would be used only when necessary. Not long after Riddick was knighted, Master Teskin Sho died of old age. Though he was upset by the loss, he wasn't taken back by it since Sho, like Jae's parents, became one with the Force. Riddick would continue with his training, as well as settle for odd jobs that paid well. The Inter-Years At one point, after the death of his mentor, he did some traveling, and came upon a settlement near the mid-rim/outer-rim border, off of any significant trade route. The settlement was rather "out of whack" as it was overrun by gambling, bad politics and things of such nature. It was also run by two competing "lords" that were rounding up riff-raff from surrounding areas. He didn't have much in the way of coin or credit, and for the time that he was there, set down roots in the settlement's restaurant and tavern. During his stay there, he formed a tenuous friendship with the bar-keep, and eventually got the two competing factions to destroy each other, but was caught during the process. He eventually escaped his captors, members of the surviving faction that he later destroyed. He left after helping to free the bar-keep, who had been captured for helping Riddick heal from injuries he sustained during his own captivity. After that, Riddick went on the move again, and volunteered for odd jobs around the galaxy. At first, shipping and smuggling crews were reluctant to let on a Jedi, thinking that Riddick would be of the moral-high-horse kind, but he did eventually find work. Over the next twelve years, he'd find jobs with these crews, both legitimate and illegitimate. He made money doing things such as being a forward observer for shippers, lie detection, preventing swindling and reverses on deals, and stuff of the like. For Riddick, it was a way for him to work on the full spectrum of his powers, and to focus them properly. His parents, while Force Ghosts, didn't exactly approve of this, they did, however, see it as an opportunity for him to put into use some of his heritage powers. It was also a way for him to get some experience leading in all kinds of situations. He did work most often for a crew on a cargo ship, called the Bedouin, that were expatriates of a war in far Outer Rim, between Wild Space and the Unknown Territories. While they all got along quite well, the crew he worked with couldn't help but think, from time to time, that Riddick was "calmly nuts", a kind of cool-headed insanity. Riddick did insist that he was sane, saying that it was "madness put to good use," thus keeping up the idea that that is what he was, as good natured as their thoughts were of him and the eccentricity they occasionally perceived in him. During a lull in 'business,' Riddick travelled to another world where corruption struck. There were nine young Jedi, all of whom had just recently past their knighting trials, and had discovered that the local government had was rotten. They had approached the Jedi master that was there, and he had told them to be careful, that no one was what they seemed. In discussing the matter, however, the Jedi Master had not truly inspired the younger Jedis confidence in him, and they left to discuss the matter with a local magistrate, who happened to be a Sith, one at the heart of the matter. The nine freshly minted knights met in a local, albeit rundown, hostel that happened to be where Riddick was staying, as he was low on credits. He overheard them talking of the matter, and intervened. He knew that there cause was just, but they were blundering their way about it. If his journeys, apprenticeship, and work to that point had indeed taught Riddick anything, it was to analyze all the information he had, and in this case, it was an instinct that served him well enough. Some of the magistrate's troops came to the hostel, surrounding it, and demanding that the nine Jedi come out. Only Riddick did, as the others were hidden and had cloaked themselves, however best they could. Riddick eventually fought some of them off, without drawing his blade or gun, and had impressed the lead soldier enough that he offered Riddick a job with the "clan." Riddick would continue to assist the nine other Jedi, and even took up the offer in an attempt to get some inside information, even masquerading as a Sith in the process. Again, he was captured during the process, but enough had been set in motion to allow the younger Jedi to move and do away with the corruption. After that, the Jedi Master resumed leadership. Riddick had left by that time, but on his way out, the lead corrupt soldier had demanded a duel because he felt he had been wronged. Riddick won. The Jedi Master, while thankful for Riddick's assistance, was just as glad that Riddick had gone. The master had felt that Riddick would play a bigger part in the galaxy, and would find it confining here. After this incident, Riddick finally got back in touch with the Bedouin crew, and they resumed work around the galaxy. With reports of trouble brewing through out the galaxy, between the Jedi and the Sith, the crew got together for one last mission bringing some foodstuffs to Tanaab, before Riddick parted with them there. They had a final meal as a whole crew, and recounted some of the adventures they had together. Before parting with them, Riddick told the crew that where ever he was, he'd see to it that he'd have a place they'd be welcome to. He took a short respite on Tanaab, after their parting, keeping up somewhat on the events unfolding in the galaxy. With things looking more and more bleak he decided to return to his homeworld. He had enough money to buy a surplus E-Wing that was parked in the Spaceport, and once the transaction was complete, he took it and flew home. Grey Council, Masterdom, and the Return to Ossus Not long after the Jedi/Sith war broke out, Riddick made his way to the Grey Jedi Council, flying an E-wing that he had bought after a decently paying job on Tanaab. He spent a few months there, getting his bearings before finally taking his place back on Ossus. While at the Grey Jedi Council, he met two masters that had helped him out greatly, though not directly, Master Cestral, and Master Sar Casm. With the aid of these two masters, he had found just the direction he needed, and would set out on his own, remembering what he had picked up on the way. Upon returning to Ossus, Riddick was suprised to see what his home was like since he left as a child. The world was more prosperous, the cities gleamed and the planet seemed more densely populated with flora than he remembered. What struck him the most, though, was what he didn't really have a chance to see the first time around, the Jedi Praxeum and Great Jedi Library. He remembered his parents talking about them from time to time, but he never saw them until then. He soon saw to finding a home on Ossus, buying both the one his family lived in, and a larger compound that was an abandoned Sith structure that had to be rebuilt. The latter of which is used not only as a dwelling, but also for hosting guests and friends, and as a kind of command center. Later on, Riddick would go about acquiring a navy to ensure that Ossus wouldn't be attacked again, especially when family was at stake. The first ship he got a hold of was an ISD II, which he stole from the Imperial Junkyard. The ship was in incredibly good shape for a piece of junk, but still had to be repaired. Among Riddick's other endeavors during this time was the redeeming of some who had allied themselves with the dark side. Some were successful, others were not. One notable example was Lusneic'borss'naroudo, or Borssna for short. He started off well, and established a base on Ossus, but left not too long afterward. The second time Borssna came back, he had been re-corrupted, and the encounter between the two was a rather ugly one. Homecoming — Pre-War With in moments of securing the Vengeance, Riddick got a call stating that there was battle brewing on Kashyyyk. He was able to secure a skeleton crew before finally making it into the fray, but when he did, the scales were already tipped so heavily in favor of the Sith that it didn't really matter. After the battle, He had learned that a woman he knew from his travels was there on Kashyyyk as a humanitarian worker, and was killed during the battle. Riddick was heartbroken to hear the news. He also assisted in forming alliances during his time on Ossus. Not all of them lasted, however, as was the case with Chiss ambassador, Borssna. Borssna's first stay on Ossus went without incident, but the second one was almost disasterous. Borssna had turned, and was bent on taking Ossus apprize for the Chiss, something which Riddick narrowly avoided by way of threatening forceful action. Over the ensuing time, however, he would acquire through barters and business a force that would peak at a sustained force of 3,163 ships across six fleets, and become a known force in the galaxy. Included was a ship he had some hand in designing, the Ferrin Sha, which would go on to be his flagship, the only one of her kind. Riddick would also make alliances with some of the Corellians, the Eastern Outer Rim worlds under Jedi control and the members of what was the Ra Empire, The RE, however, collapsed just prior to the Third Galactic Civil War. Riddick also was master to girl by the name of Ard'riana Kordané, though her whereabouts since her training are currently unknown, and to another girl Jade Krytos, who died from unknown causes. The Blackhawk Conquest Riddick received word that Ossus was to be the flash point of a new war, which he received with grave disappointment. He made calls to as many of his allies as he could, asking for aid and reinforcements. Unfortunately, very few answered the call, and whatever he got were simply not enough to turn away the onslaught of Mandalorian forces. He fought as best he could with what he had, but it just wasn't enough. Even though his flag ship, the Ferrin Sha, was able to take significantly more damage than any of the other ships present for the battle, Riddick concluded that the Mandalorians would have erased every other living thing in the system long before the last ship fell prey to the Ferrin Sha's guns, and that was a risk that Riddick was not at all willing to risk. With that in mind, Riddick tried to appeal to the apparently non-existant 'good nature' of the Mandalorian forces, to no avail. Riddick therefore had to concede defeat, and action that has filled him with measure of anger and shame unbecoming a Jedi. Post-War Riddick spent several months in exile, with his fellow Ysanna on Tralus. He spent much of his time on board the Ferrin Sha, receiving intermittent communications about the happenings in the rest of the galaxy, and attending a meeting with the Jedi of the Emerald Order, to discuss the possible peace treaty with the Mandalorians, and the possible retake of Ossus. He had drawn up some plans for a seige, but had learned about half way through his scheming that the Mandalorians had undergone a coup. Illuscio Blackhawk was overthrown by Plu Or'dinii, one of the ranking commanders during the battle that had exiled Riddick, and staunch opponent of the Mando-Sith alliance. Riddick sent a communication to Or'dinii, albeit with reluctance, about returning to Ossus peacefully. Or'dinii granted it, with rather decent terms, but insisted on remaining on Ossus for the time being, since some Jedi had, a few months earlier, gone rogue and started to raid the Mandalorians in what they considered terrorist attacks. Such attacks cost the EO their peace attempt, and the attacks continued. Riddick returned with some of the top Jedi from Ossus and several thousands of Ysanna, to begin cleaning up Ossus. Riddick sent a message to several other Jedi factions, asking for aid in the reconstruction of the Praxeum and the Library, and inviting these factions to set up on Ossus in an attempt to unite the factions, even if in part. With the completion of the Praxeum and the Great Jedi Library, life on Ossus started to return to normal for most of the Ysanna, though Riddick spent much time wandering about Ossus or back on his ship. The influx of Jedi to the reconstructed Jedi center wasn't quite what he had hoped for, as he suspected the remaining Mandalorian presence and reports of war to be among the reasons. Eventually, the Mandalorians were "persuaded" to leave Ossus by a 40 Billion Credit offer from Arhiia Concordia of Arkania, who would a couple months later would aid in a rapidly and highly inflamed skirmish on Ossus with the Renove Order, which ended in somewhat of a victory for defending forces. The only real amount of battle occurred in orbit with the loss several ships under the command of Atia Khar, and some of her troops who were trying to enter the Praxeum. Brief Altercations with the Sith Not too long after the Renove skirmish, Saber Windu attacked with allies, in an attempt to steal information from the library on Ossus. While Windu was successful in getting into the library, he had failed to secure the information he sought, since Riddick was tipped off before the battle, and had moved all the material to his flagship along with the artifacts from the Praxeum. All Windu got out of the attempt was erroneous, blank, or otherwise useless information. The Praxeum underwent repairs, and Riddick built up his forces, most notably his navy. Within several furious months of construction, seven new ships were brought online to help with the defense of Ossus. All eight ships came in handy when Sigilius Landeris came to attack Ossus. All of Landeris' ships were destroyed, except for his flagship, which was still heavily damaged. Shortly after the battle, some the planet's orbital and planetside defense platforms were brought back online, and another 12 ships were commissioned for service. In all, a total of 24 ships would be in service for the protection of Ossus. Post Threat Things seemed to die down before too long, and in the following peaceful times, Riddick decided to answer the call of the Force. His first destination was Corellia, in which he sought to reestablish old ties, and make new ones. In the course of his visit, he had indeed made new ties, among which were Serrin Roma and Rakella Saturnia. Serrin was the first master among the Corellian Jedi he met with, and he had admitted openly that what he had heard of her seemed to do the young Jedi Master no justice, and they were highly favorable reports. Saturnia, the Academy's Archivist, was also one with whom he met. To her, he had proposed that the Corellian Academy and the Ossus Praxeum trade copies of their knowledge bank, a proposal that left her dumbstruck. Riddick was aware, not only from his own experiences, but from history that the Library on Ossus was the subject of destruction and pilferage at the hands of the Sith, and was once deemed a total loss to the Jedi in the years following the Cron Cataclysm of 3,996 BBY. Riddick decided that, while the Library had been successfully emptied in his own attempts to save all records and artifice from attacks, he might not be able to do so again. From that, he concluded that distributing copies of all the literary contents to all academies galaxy wide would be best in preserving it, and like wise to have these academies return the favor. The Rebirth of the Grey Jedi During his stay on Corellia, Darth Acerbus attacked Ossus because he believed that artifice belonging to Mal Riso were still kept somewhere on the planet. The fact of the matter was that the artifice in question, as well as the bunker that stored them were completely destroyed years before during a battle which claimed the life of Riso, in which Riddick struck the coup de grâce that ended both the battle and Riso. A similar fate awaited Acerbus as the battle destroyed almost all of the Sith's ships, every member of his fleet and ground forces, and the Darth himself, while the defending forces suffered far lighter casualties. Riddick had Acerbus shot from close range, and then dragged the body outside to be decapitated, a somewhat symbolic action reserved for the most loathed and/or violent of offenders. The defense forces were aided by the combined fleet of Dacon TryViron and Lone Wolf, who had come from unknown regions to restart the Grey Jedi Order. Riddick took to this opportunity, knowing it would likely alter his original plans for the unification of the Jedi as a whole. It was, however, a chance to once again bring about the strength of the Grey Jedi. Not long after the battle's end, Riddick boarded his flagship, the Ferrin Sha, and headed back to Corellia with the hopes of catching the Corellian Councilors about unification, and perhaps getting at least some of the Greys there, like Serrin Roma and Veran Kein, to sign on to a resurrected GJO. Unfortunately, the Corellian council was in the middle of knighting a couple of students, Kein being one of them, and therefore had to wait. Personality. ---- :Riddick: Besides, it pays to have informed sources. And even though I have a vested interest in the well being of Ossus, you've been here long enough to have some considerable clout, Gods forbid I suddenly drop dead for what ever reason. :Devlin Dewe: Indeed. I would hate to see you fade as a Force ghost. This place wouldn't be nearly as fun. :Riddick: I can still do stuff as a Force Ghost, just not all the same stuff. Possessions are possible, right? :Dewe: I believe they are possible. Though I doubt you'd be able to hold them. Besides, what would a Force Ghost need with things anyway? You'd be much better off just naming me your benefactor in your will. But I'm sure that day is a long, long way off. :Riddick: Ha! I plan to live forever. :Dewe: Good to hear! I don't think I'd like you haunting this place. Besides that, I'd end up talking to myself. And how would that look? A Jedi who talks to himself? The Sith would attack so fast, I'd barely have time to respond to myself. :Riddick: Maybe you'd appear crazy enough to scare them off. On top of that, weird stuff will happen for no apparent reason. Of course, anyone that knows their powers could probably do that without having to become a ghost. :—Jaecyn Riddick and Devlin Dewe discussing 'alternative' means of repelling a Sith attack. Riddick is best known for being obstinate, analytical, rather paranoid and distrusting, an unapologetic pusher of his agenda, and aggressive in the defense of his people and his home. He hates the sith with a passion, and, after the Mandalorian attack on Ossus, generally holds the Mandalorians in low esteem, as a people who are used to being manipulated by whoever, and whatever, promises glory, even if it's false. He also views the Jedi as being rather timid and unwilling, even though he gets along with a many of them, and views the Sith as blood thursty, deluded backstabbers in need of extinction. His most trusted inner circle of friends, outside of his own people, are those that have consistently stuck by him, even if their views and their ways were different. This is not to say he can't be charming or friendly, but he is no pushover, and can be, at times, disdainful of the galaxy at large. In his ways, he's learned to question things, and that the only one(s) he ultimately has to really depend upon is himself. He is also easily engaged in technical tasks and enjoys learning new things in the field, as well as various other pursuits where one is active mentally. Service as a Watchman, and Ysanna Tribesman ---- :Councilman: Everyone here's Force Sensitive, you know that, so what brings you back to us as a watchman? :Riddick: Because it'll be easier here than anywhere else in the galaxy. :Councilman: Really? How do you figure that? :Riddick: Well, I don't have to look for potential Jedi, and the Praxeum's pretty much right down the street. I'll actually get to focus more on keep Ossus in our hands. :Councilman: *pause* Good luck. :—Jaecyn discussing his role as Jedi Watchman with one of the tribal council After Riddick's return to Ossus, as a Grey Jedi Knight, he would eventually take on the Old Republic Era title of Watchman as well as become one of the tribal councilmen, a position held once by his father, and would have peen passed on to one of his brothers. History wasn't lost on Riddick, as he knew that the sith would go after anyone that called themselves "jedi," let alone had any association. With the past in mind, he went about the creation of a military force to keep the planet well protected, resulting in one of the largest navies of the time, surpassed by only a few others, like the Mercenary Alliance, and the forces under the command of Eragon Hallis. The entire force consisted of 3,163 ships and thousands of fighters at it's peak, but had to be cut in compliance with the creation of the Galactic Fleet Authority, among other things. He eventually got to creating a new defense force that would be at least every bit as strong, if not as large as well. In the time between the two defense forces, Riddick would have to call on the aid of friends and allies. Riddick did appreciate all the help he could get, but preferred being self-reliant. Riddick, during his time on Ossus, not only was involved in the creation of the defense force, but was also involved in the creation of Ossus' prime business, military and civil contractor, OssusTech. The business did aid in the creation of the new defense force's front line ships, the Ferrin Sha-class Heavy Battlecruiser, as well as the revised version of the E-Wing, and the Ultrachrome armor used by the defense force's army and marines. Military Command ---- See also: Ossus Defense Force Eventually, even with the GFA guidelines in effect, Ossus Defense Forces were able to be built up again after being reduced by the initial sweep of the GFA. This was a generally pleasing thing to the local population, who had grown rather sick and tired of fighting foes who not only could match their ferocity, but had better equipment at their disposal, and more of it. Among those who'd take part in the defense force build up was the underground business OssusTech, which was responsible for the ultrachrome-based armor for the troops, and the Ferrin Sha-class ships, among other things. The defense force was manned entirely by the Force sensitive Ysanna, who were, in addition to their civilian hunting experience and military training, were also trained in the Force, just like the rest of the population. , "Pride of the Fleet," and one of the current battlewagons for the ODF Navy.]] Weapons and Force Experience ---- :It's better to have and not need, than to need and not have. —One of Riddick's sayings Riddick has often stated that "it's better to have and not need, than to need and not have," especially when it comes to defending someone or something. With this in mind, he set out to make sure that Ossus was well defended from enemy attacks, and that he could more than adequately survive any fight, where ever it was. As such, he learned to use as many force powers, weapons, and craft as he could. He is remarkably strong in the Force. As one who believes that each situation demands a certain set of ethics, depending on the circumstances within it, and the belief that it is at least sometimes necessary to use anger to hasten a battle and prevent unnecessary loss, he has the ability to use even some of the darkest of powers to his advantage without the complete corruption that was once thought a certain result of their usage. His training gave him the ability to use his emotions with focus, allowing for stronger attacks against a target, or set thereof, and allowed a tempering of them about the whole ordeal. The most common remarks of such use of emotion was that it was similar to a hawk marking it's prey, that it'd only go for the one it saw first, even when surrounded by thousands of others. He owns a set of five sabers; an indigo bladed staff, two blue bladed sabers, a shoto and saber knife. He usually carries the sabers and shoto in a specialized holster for the three of them, the saber-knife in a holster on the other side. He's also well versed with several solid and particle weapons, and he's checked out on the X-Wing series, the Y-Wing, A-Wing, and E-Wing, and various other small craft. He also commands one of the galaxy's most powerful ships, the Ferrin Sha. Powers Learned: :"I am a Grey Jedi. I see light and dark, and the subtle blending of one to the other. That's balance, not mere black and white, up or down, it's all in shades of grey. Like the Jedi, my aim is to have peace and freedom, and justice, and I will partake of them as I can, in addition to defending my people. Make no mistake, however, I will fight in a war when it's necessary to defend them, even if it means I must, however often, fight in the dark." -Riddick Jaecyn usually carries]] , equipped with a MechScope attachement that interfaces with his combat armor.]] Light Powers Neutral / Universal Dark Powers Alter Environment Animal Friendship Battlemind Battle Precognition Combustion Crucitorn Droid Disable Electric Judgment Force Blinding Force Enlightenment Force Healing Force Light -Wall of Light Force Orb Force Projection Force Protection -Force Defend -Force Absorb -Protection Bubble Force Stun -Force Stasis -Force Stasis Field Force Valor Hibernation Trance Levitation Mind Trick -Force Persuasion Malacia Morichro Plant Surge Ray Art of the Small Battle Meditation Breath Control Comprehend Speech Dopplegänger Force Bellow Force Body Force Comprehension Force Confusion Force Deflection (without a lightsaber) Force Listening Force Flash Force Illusion Force Meld Revitalize Force Suppression -Force Breach Force Throw Force Vision Force Pull/Push -Force Whirlwind -Force Wave -Force Repulse Force Weapon Force Whisper Precognition Psychometry Sever Force Spirit Transference Tapas Force Speed Force Cloak Force Concealment (Also known as Force Stealth) Force Sense -Farseeing -Force Empathy -Force Seeing -Telepathy -Shatterpoint Telekinesis Force Jump/Leap Deadly Sight Drain Knowledge Force Destruction Force Drain Force Fear -Force Horror -Force Insanity Force Flight Force Lightning (Organic limbs & extremities required) -Chain Lightning -Force Shock -Force Storm (lightning) Force Resuscitation Force Slow -Force Affliction -Force Plague Force Storm (wormhole) Force Wound -Force Choke -Force Grip -Force Crush Kinetite Mechu-deru Midichlorian Manipulation Mind Control Sith Alchemy Spear of Midnight Black Torture by Chagrin Weapons: Sabers: *2 No dachi sabers, shoto, and saber-knife — blue blades **Pontite **Stygium **Lorridian Gemstones **Sigil lining the crystal chambers **Eralam focusing lenses *1 Saber staff — indigo blades **Pontite **Stygium **Lorridian Gemstones **Sigil lining the crystal chambers **Eralam and Hurrikane focusing lenses #All sabers were designed with larger than normal crystal chambers, as to allow him to more acutely tune his saber to his needs. #All are tuned specifically to Riddick's Force signature and biometrics, mostly to avoid them being used against him. #All can work underwater. #The No Dachi Sabers are Dual Phased capable, though he rarely ever uses the setting. #All sabers have Phrik hilts. #The No-Dachi sabers were made right after Riddick was knighted, with the shoto and saber-knife made shortly after. Guns and Other Weapons: *OT M250 .408 cal (10.4 x 109.4 mm) sniper rifle. **Effective range of 2.5 km **Maximum range of 4.0 km *OT AR417 7.62 x 51 mm (.30 cal) assault rifle. **Fully automatic **Effective range of 1.29 km **Maximum range of 2.5 km *9 x 19 mm (.38 cal) pistol *11.43 x 23 mm (.45 cal) pistol *Each weapon is augmented with the Force, significantly increasing range, power and accuracy. Ranges listed above are standard, weapon-only ranges, without augmentation. *T-6 Heavy Blaster Pistol *Various other weapons as required Armor: *"Labrys" Armor Suit (Code name: Mjolnir) **Ultrachrome plating **Kama cloth **Multi-layered Nanoweave **Exoskeleton System **HUD **Life Support **Pilot's variation. Saber Combat: *Form 1: Mastered *Form 2: Competent *Form 3: Competent *Form 4: Mastered *Form 5: Mastered *Form 6: Competent *Form 7: Mastered Other Styles Mastered: *Sokan *Jar'kai *Form "Zero" *Dun Möch *Telekinetic lightsaber combat *Mounted lightsaber combat *Double-bladed lightsaber combat *Tràkata Favored Moves: *Sai cha *Sai tok *Shiak *Mou kei *Cho mok *Cho sun *Falling leaf Other Combat Forms and Training: *Sharpshooter Rating **Highest accuracy rating possible, qualified for sniper training. *Sniping *Kinein Sniping **Kinein = augmenting projectile weapons with the Force, among other things. **A form of Telekinesis exercised by the Ysannans *Kali — Fists, Knifes, Shoto/stick (no formal saber style) **Fluid motions **Multiple, aggressive strikes, very fast. Personal Transportation: *Mk 5 E-Wing *ODFS Ferrin Sha (flagship) Trivia / Behind the Scenes ---- Other notable Ysanna characters in the SW galaxy were often given the last name of Ysanna. It could be that this is similar to the practice that some Europeans gave to the names of it's denizens, such as Manfred von Richtofen, which means Manfred of Richtofen. Therefore a name like Jem Ysanna would be like calling her Jem of the Ysanna. His full name of Jaecyn Tiberius Riddick is a Galactic Basic corruption of his name on Ossus, Ja'Sean Tabir Raddekh. The Ysanna are decendants of Jedi, but have, over time, lost much of their knowledge of the force. The result was that, even though they had great potential, they didn't know enough to harness but a fraction of it. In the JvS Galaxy, with the Jedi coming back to Ossus, many Ysanna trained along side the Jedi in an attempt to tap into that potential — even if they didn't officially become Jedi themselves. Jaecyn Riddick was one Ysanna who, not necessarily by choice, became an Ysanna Jedi, and had learned most of his Force powers during his apprenticeship under Master Sho. Jaecyn's name was inspired by characters from three different Sci-Fi threads; Star Wars, Star Trek, and Pitch Black / Chronicles of Riddick. (Jacen Solo, James Tiberius Kirk, and Richard B. Riddick) The robes he wears, like the traditional Jedi robes, are based on the robes worn by Samurai. The robes he is usually depicted as wearing are Kamishimo, which were formal wear for Samurai. Though Jaecyn is largely based on the guy who writes the character, he is also based, in some small measure, on the famed 16th century samurai Uesugi Kenshin (Kagetora in the film Heaven and Earth), who was said to be wise and swore to protect his people in the Echigo province of Japan. Category:Characters Category:Jedi Category:Grey Jedi Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Heads of State Category:Ysanna Category:Humans Category:Force-Sensitives Category:Jedi Master Category:Jedi Watchman Category:Jedi Sentinel Category:Soldiers Category:Pilots Category:Businessmen Category:Political Leaders